


Can We Be Wrong Tonight?

by Fannibalistic



Series: Hannigram Firsts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Guilt, Hannibal is Hannibal, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexy Fluff, Slash, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to my first fic, To Let You Have Your Way With Me.<br/>Will and Hannibal move from the office to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Be Wrong Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroblue/gifts).



> Here it is, 'the difficult second fanfic' ;) Ok, umm...I've never written anything like this before and tbh it feels kinda odd that I have. But I felt like that about part 1 and I'm totally comfortable with that now! I was so happy to get kudos and encouraging comments on my first ever fic, that I just had to start on this one almost straightaway :)  
> It's romanticised rather than smutty (I'm a hopeless romantic). As suggested by Caroblue, I'm describing it as 'sexy fluffy' ;) 
> 
> I've decided to make the two fics into a series, which I'm calling Hannigram Firsts :) As with the first one. I was listening to Find A Way by Safetysuit, while writing it so the title is taken from another line of the song. There may be a third fic at some point, which could be their first proper date or another first for them in an AU :)

Hannibal opened his bedroom door and led Will by the hand into the room. He doubted many people had ever seen the doctors bedroom, and that thought made Will feel special. Privileged even.

It was as tastefully decorated as the rest of Hannibal's home and office. Sophisticated yet understated. Much like the man himself.

There was a statue on the oak dresser. A smaller version of the stag that was downstairs in the office.

Will felt a sudden flash of doubt about taking his relationship with Dr Lecter further, although he wanted to be with Hannibal more than anything. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's ebony coloured hair and looked deeply into his eyes. Will put his hand up to touch Hannibal's and kissed him softly. The doubt melted away.

Will undid the buttons on Hannibal's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. His physique was stunning. It took Will's breath away.

Hannibal stood there in front of Will, letting him stare, he knew the effect he was having on him already. He revelled in the feeling of having Will's eyes on him, leaving him breathless. He reached down and took off his belt, threw it onto the nearby chair and then started on his zipper. Will stepped closer and put his hands over Hannibal's, not looking down, never breaking eye contact, and undid the zipper for him. Hannibal took the pants off, dropped them on the chair and stood there in his boxers, silk of course, Will noticed. He couldn't keep his composure any longer and he yanked them down to the ankles, Hannibal stepped out of them deftly and Will stood back, took in the full view of the doctor, every inch of flesh. Hannibal moved forward swiftly and grabbed Will, kissing him hard and pushing him backwards onto the bed, straddling him. Will's clothes had never felt so restrictive, and though he was unsure of what Hannibal would think of his body, he couldn't bear to keep them on any longer. He started to undo his check shirt and Hannibal sat up, watching him and then eased it off Will's shoulders. He ran his hands over Will's smooth chest as the younger man breathed hard and deep, watching Hannibal's fingers on his skin. He moved his hands down and unzipped Will's pants, stepped off the bed to tug them off followed by grey boxers. He took a moment to look at Will, laid out on the bed, ready and waiting for him. Exquisite, Hannibal thought, wishing he could frame this moment for all eternity. Hang it on his wall to enjoy again later.

He noticed that Will looked self conscious, so he returned to the bed, straddling him again, kissing him and whispering in his ear, "You're perfect Will, remember?"

Will smiled, reassured. "I remember." He kissed Hannibal's neck, moved his hands down the man's back, as Hannibal started to move against him. The sensation was arousing Will more than he thought possible. They were hard against each other and Will looked up at the doctor's face, his usually perfect hair had fallen down onto his forehead and over his eyes. He looked unkempt, debauched, and it turned Will on even more. The very air around them felt electric.

"I want to feel you inside me Hannibal."

"Yes Will." Another kiss, deep and long. Enough to keep Will going for a few moments and then Hannibal sat up. Will closed his eyes and waited for the pleasure that was coming his way, knowing what Hannibal was reaching into the bedside table drawer for. He didn't need to watch Hannibal prepare himself. Not knowing exactly when Hannibal would take him was exhilarating, he let the rush of anticipation wash over him, making him tingle from head to toe.

Hannibal tilted his head and looked at Will lying there with his eyes closed. Will was giving him everything. His body, his mind. And his trust.

Something tugged at the back of his mind, something he recognised, but barely. Guilt wasn't an emotion that had affected Hannibal much in his life. It had never hampered his lifestyle, the things that he did. But connecting on an emotional level like this wasn't something he was used to. Will was different. Everything about him was new and intriguing.

He was pretty sure what he'd smelled on Will that day when he'd come up with the excuse about his awful aftershave. Encephalitis. And he was keeping it from him. At least until he was sure, til there was confirmation. But maybe longer if it kept Will in this malleable state. He'd never had a friend or a lover like him before, and now he'd had a taste of this particular delicacy, he wasn't going to give him up easily.

"If you enjoy this kind of sensory deprivation William, I can provide a blindfold next time for optimum enjoyment."

Will could sense the amused smile on the doctor's face and laughed slightly, still not opening his eyes. "Let me think about it."

Hannibal moved over Will again and picked his legs up. Will wrapped them around Hannibal's waist.

"You seem very sure there's going to be a next time."

"I certainly hope so." In fact Hannibal was counting on it.

Will opened his eyes when Hannibal pushed inside and saw the doctor was looking down at him. This is what eye contact should be saved for, Will thought to himself, moments like this when you bare your soul to another, willingly and completely.

Hannibal's thrusts were shallow at first, gentle even, Will thought. He soon picked up pace, wanting to give Will what he needed.

"Are you with me Will?"

"Yes", he breathed, gasping involuntarily. "Don't stop."

"I won't".

Will had no idea how much time was passing, but he wasn't losing time. Lost in pleasure but completely present, he moved with Hannibal, harmonising with his rhythm, like two instruments in a symphony.

Sweat covered his back, he was drenched in lust.

There was nothing else in his mind. All sensations, all thoughts were his own not someone else's for a change, and this emotional, mental freedom was empowering. Everything was Hannibal. His scent, his taste, his touch. He was everywhere, outside and inside of Will, and it was intoxicating. 

In the final throes, Will grasped Hannibal, as he had done downstairs at the ladder. Hanging on to him, a moan escaped his lips and he fell limp in Hannibal's arms.

The heady delirium of holding Will lifeless, yet so full of life, was almost too much for Hannibal. The heat within him wasn't just burning, it was molten. Like lava. It flowed from him and he collapsed forward onto Will, their shallow breaths echoing around the room.

Hannibal eased himself out and laid flat on his back next to Will, trying to steady his breaths.

Every atom of Will's body felt sensitive, as if he would catch fire if he was touched. He felt Hannibal's hand reach out for his, and he held on to it, their fingers intertwining. He turned to look at Hannibal who was moving onto his side, a satisfied smile on his face. Will smiled back and reached his free hand up to Hannibal's face to move the hair out of his eyes.

"Do you find me interesting now Will?" Hannibal was smirking slightly.

Will laughed, "Yes, doctor. Very." And he kissed Hannibal, letting his tongue lick those incredible lips again, and pulled him closer.

Hannibal draped his arm over Will's damp body. "I'll make you breakfast again in the morning. Even better than the last one."

"Do all your houseguests get that kind of treatment?" Will said with a teasing smile.

"No. Only you."

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I've used the word 'pants' instead of 'trousers' even though I'm British because the characters are in the US and it just makes more sense :)


End file.
